


A State of Insanity

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of laughing and grinning, Doctor!Hanji, Doctor!Petra, Insanity, Levi is a thing, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Hospitals, Murder, Not entirely sure what Levi is, Paranormal elements I guess, Some what insane!Eren, Very very slight reincarnation themes, Violence/Gore, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, that's the thing, nobody thought that Levi was real, and so they threw Eren into that padded room, but now he was free and the world wouldn't be so blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A State of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't boredly a word, who decides what is a word and what isn't? Boredly should be a word, it would solve so many problems. //Tired ramblings of a fifteen year old
> 
> Anyway, this can be my official contribution to Halloween, even though Halloween ended six hours ago in England >3

Dr. Hanji Zoe stepped through the doors into the hospital and couldn't stop the grin from practically splitting her face in half. She was so excited, she was finally here at the Shiganshina Hospital for the Criminally Insane. She finally had the chance to speak to Eren Jaeger.

It took an enormous amount of will power not to skip up to the front desk, and even more to use her inside voice, "Hi! Hello! I'm Dr. Hanji Zoe, I'm here to speak with an Eren Jaeger."

The man behind the desk looked up from his computer and smiled, "Ah, yes, we've been expecting you Dr. Hanji. I'll call Dr. Petra down for you now, please feel free to take a seat."

Hanji nodded and seated herself in one of the white chairs propped up against the wall. She took the opportunity to look around the room, everything was startlingly white and clean looking, but that was to be expected, the only colour came from the receptionist's computer screen. It was also eerily quiet, Hanji expected there to be screams every once in a while, since it was a mental hospital after all, but maybe the walls were sound proof?

Hanji was pulled from her thoughts the receptionist calling her name, "Dr. Hanji! Dr. Petra will be here soon."

"Thank you!" She called back, her grin returning.

A few moments later a small, ginger haired woman was rushing into the room and making her way over to Hanji, "You must be Hanji Zoe! I'm Petra Ral, it's nice to finally meet you face to face!" She said kindly, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too! Thank you so much for allowing me to speak with Eren, I've been waiting so long for this opportunity!" Hanji gushed, shaking the smaller woman's hand enthusiastically.

Petra's face turned serious, "Before I take you to Eren, there are things you need to know and a few rules."

Hanji nodded slowly, "OK..."

"First of all, Levi isn't just a figment of Eren's imagination. He's real, we don't know how, but he is and-"

Hanji quickly cut Petra off, "Wait, hold on a second. Aren't you supposed to be the one who convinces Eren that Levi isn't real? How is that even possible?"

"We don't know, of course we thought that Eren was just insane when he was first brought here, but Eren acts like any other person, and the staff here, including me, have experienced strange things. We put Eren in a strait jacket, turn our backs for a moment and he's out of it. We strap him to the bed and the restraints undo themselves. We can't even keep him in his room, we never know when we'll find him casually strolling around the hospital or making polite conversation with other patients. He never tries to leave the actual building though, and when we ask why, he always says that he'll leave when Levi says it's time, but he's been saying that for six years and nothing has happened yet." The ginger doctor explained.

"How interesting!" Hanji gasped, excited by the knew knowledge, "I must speak with him immediately!"

"I need to tell you the rules first!" Petra said quickly, grabbing a hold of Hanji's wrist before she ran off some where. 

"Aw..." The taller woman muttered, before patiently waiting the other to continue.

"OK, so don't try to speak directly to Levi, it offends and angers him, and he will not hesitate to hurt you. Do not mock or tease Levi, again, this angers him and he will hurt you. Do not show hostility towards Eren, Levi can be incredibly protective, and do not pry, if a clear answer isn't given, leave it alone because you'll end up annoying Eren and in turn, annoying Levi. Just try to be patient, calm, kind and polite, and you should be fine."

"Dually noted, can we go now?" The glasses wearing doctor asked hopefully.

"Sure." Petra answered, she turned and began to lead Hanji down corridors and through many sets of double doors that could only be accessed with a key card, until they finally came to a long corridor with a single grey door at the very end. "This is Eren's room, please be careful with what you say and how you act."

Hanji practically bounced down the corridor and impatiently rocked on her feet when they reached the door as she waited for Petra to open it. 

The small red light next to the door switched to green, accompanied by a small beep that signaled that the door was unlocked. Hanji could hear what sounded like a young boy having a one-sided conversation as Petra slowly pulled open the heavy door, "Eren, Dr. Hanji Zoe is here to come and speak with you about Levi, is that OK?"

"Why do you even bother asking? You'll just send the bitch in anyway, even though you know that Levi and I hate being harassed by all these stupid as fuck doctors." The boy, Eren, growled angrily.

"Behave Eren, and tell Levi to behave too." Petra pleaded, turning back towards Hanji, "Please don't take anything Eren says personally, he's just a little moody sometimes. Again, be careful, and I'll be right outside, so just give a shout when you want to leave." Petra stepped to the side and allowed Hanji to enter the room, then shut the door behind her. A muffled beep signalled that it was now locked again.

The brunette looked around the room and found the walls and floor were padded, but there was a bed opposite her and on it sat a boy that couldn't have been older than seventeen.  
"You just going to gawk at everything, or are you going to sit down and get the questions started so you can leave? There's a chair behind you." Eren grumbled, leaning his back against the wall and crossing his legs.

"Right," Hanji turned and grabbed the small chair, pulling it forward slightly so that it was closer to Eren, and then sat and took out her notebook and pen, flipping to the pages filled with questions, "Mind if I ask how old you are first? I was honestly expecting you to be older, none of the reports I read specified your age."

"I'm fifteen." Eren said tiredly, placing an elbow on his knee and propping his chin up with his hand. "I'm guessing your next question is going to be how I met Levi?"

Hanji glanced down at her notebook, "Yes, it was, actually. Did Levi tell you that?"

Eren let out a laugh, "No, oh God, _no_ , that is just the most obvious question. It's the one every one asks, and it doesn't necessarily have an answer. I didn't just randomly bump into Levi one day, he's always been around, since the day I was born, I just never really noticed him until I was about five, I think... was I five Levi?" Eren asked, looking towards the corner of the room furthest from him.

"No, you only went to the beach twice between noticing me and killing your parents, so you had to have been about seven or so." Levi replied, he stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh! Right, of course! How could I forget?" Eren turned back to Hanji, "Ignore me, I was seven, not five."

_Eren was kneeling in the grass of his front garden, playing with his two favourite car toys, his mother was in the kitchen, washing dishes, glancing out of the window every now and again to check on him. Eren's father was a doctor, so he spent a lot of time at work and not much at home._

_The young boy crashed his two cars together and made them flip through the air in slow motion, while making explosion noises, before dropping the cars into the grass. He picked them up again and was about to move to the driveway, so he could push them along and see which went the furthest, but he stopped when he noticed some one else sitting cross legged just a short distance away._

_It was a man with black hair and pale grey eyes that followed the movements of Eren's hands as he played, he was small and was wearing some sort of uniform that Eren found odd, but Eren, being young, didn't really see the man as a threat so he shuffled a little closer and asked, "Would you like to play with me?"_

_The man's silver eyes snapped up to meet Eren's ocean coloured ones, "Me?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion._

_Eren glanced around quickly, "Yes, you. You're the only one here, so do you want to play with me?" The boy tried again._

_"You can see me?" The strange man asked._

_"Of course I can, don't be silly!" Eren laughed and held out a toy car, "This one is my favourite, OK? So if you want to play, you have to be careful with it. You need to tell me your name too."_

_"I'm Levi." The man smiled, and crawled over to Eren. He took the car and the two proceeded to play for hours, racing their cars and driving them up each others arms and legs, and over their backs and heads, until Carla called Eren in for dinner._

_Eren tugged Levi's sleeve until he followed him, "Mummy! Is it OK if my friend Levi has dinner with us?" He asked excitedly._

_Carla looked around, when she saw no one, she just assumed that her son had made up an imaginary friend wile he was playing, and a small smile stretched her lips. "Why not? There's plenty to go around."_

_"She can't see me Eren, nor can she hear me." Levi said, looking down at the smaller boy. "She doesn't think I'm real."_

_Eren looked up at his friend and then back to his mother, "Mummy, Levi says that you don't think he's real."_

_"Of course I think he's real sweetie, now why don't you and Levi get ready for dinner? Hurry now, before it gets cold."_

_Eren grinned and tugged at Levi's sleeve again._

"Were you talking to Levi just now?" Hanji asked as she scribbled something down on a blank page of her notebook.

"Obviously, you did hear me say his name didn't you?" Eren asked.

"Yes, but I was just making sure. Next question; you offed both of your parents when you were nine, I want to know why." Hanji crossed one leg over the other and leaned forward slightly.

Eren clenched his jaw and stared at the woman with cold eyes for a moment or two, before he sighed and drew his knees up to his chest. He glanced towards the man in the corner and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Levi pushed off the wall and dropped his arms to his side, he knew that Eren had a hard time talking about his parents' deaths and concern showed in his voice, "Are you alright Eren? You know you don't have to answer, just tell the nosy bitch to fuck off and move onto the next question."

The teen shook his head, "It's fine, Levi, I'm fine, I can answer it." His chin came to rest on his knees and he stared at the wall as he spoke, "I was nine and I was playing with Levi in the front garden like we always did, and then my parents _saw_ him, and they tried to take me away from him, but I couldn't let them do that, _I couldn't_ , so I... I killed them, I stabbed them to death, and they begged me to stop, but they were going to take me away from Levi and I couldn't just let them." Tears pricked at the corners of Eren's eyes and blinked them away. "They threw me in here, and I've been here ever since, but I'll leave when Levi says it's time."

_Eren fell to grass, the laughter becoming way to much, he clutched at his stomach and gasped for breath. Beside him, Levi was laughing too, and they couldn't even remember why they were laughing now, but just listening to the other seemed to cause new waves of laughter to wash over them._

_Finally they stopped and just led in the grass, chests heaving, stupid grins on their faces and they were just unbelievably_ happy _. Eren shuffled a little closer and rested his head on his friend's chest, the beat of the man's heart pounding in his ear. He took a hold of Levi's arm and brought it around his shoulders, letting out a content hum when the arm stayed there._

_In the kitchen, Carla took the cottage pie out of the oven and left it to cool on the table while she went to fetch Eren. She opened the front door and froze when she the man in a strange uniform lying on the grass, her son in his arms. the woman began to panic, fear welling up inside her and finally she screamed, "Get away from him! Get away from my son before I call the police! Eren, my baby, come here, come inside!"_

_Levi jumped to his feet when he heard the woman start shouting, he span around and saw that she was looking directly at him. She continued to yell and threaten him, and call Eren back._

_Eren stood beside Levi, confusion showing on his features as he watched his mother yell from the doorway. What was she so worried about? Eren had told her about Levi, she knew that they were always together, why was she shouting at his friend to go away?_

_"Mum, it's Levi!" He tried, "You know, Levi! He's my friend! I always tell you about him, we always play together, don't you remember?"_

_"Eren, that isn't Levi. Please, get away from him!" She begged, "I swear I'll call the police!"_

_Eren looked between the two adults before slowly making his way towards his house, "I'll be back soon Levi." He said quietly, before he broke into a run._

_His mother was crouching down in the door way and she caught Eren when he ran into her, she stood and ushered Eren into the house, making a beeline for the phone on a small table at the bottom of the stairs. The boy watched as Carla dialed and then began to speak hurriedly, sobbing and tripping over her own words._

_Eren carefully took a step back, and then another, and another, until he was in the kitchen. He looked around until he spotted the knives, he stepped over to them as quietly as possible and reached over the counter tip, his fingertips just barely brushing the handle of the closest knife. The boy reached his over arm up and he slowly slid the knife out of the slot, praying that the sound of the metal slowly scratching wood wouldn't alert his mother, but he could hear her from here, so he was lucky she was being loud._

_The brown haired boy tip-toed back and peaked around the corner._

_"He's still there! I can see him just standing there, he isn't moving! Please, hurry up!" Carla cried hysterically._

_Eren slowly took a few steps closer, knife hidden behind his back, and then he moved, quick as possible, and the knife was lodged in between his mother's shoulder blades. She froze, her mouth dropped open and then she coughed, blood coating the palm of her hand. Carla turned her head to the side and saw Eren standing there, tears streaking down his cheeks and a few blood splatters on his right hand._

_"You can't take me away from Levi, mum, he's my only friend, you can't." Eren said in a watery voice, he reached out for the knife and pulled it free, before burying it in his mother's back again, and again, and again... and again, until the light left her eyes and she stopped breathing._

_He heard the sound of a car pulling up and knew his father was home from work,  
he ran out of the house and up to the doctor, "Dad!" He cried, "Dad, she tried to take me away from him!"_

_Grisha looked at his son and saw the various blood stains, along with the bloodied knife, and then he noticed the man sat cross legged on the grass, humming idly as his hands pulled at the blades, and finally Grisha noticed the crumpled form of his wife in the doorway._

_"Eren, what the bloody hell is go-"_

_He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because the same knife that killed his wife was soon lodged in his stomach._

_Police and ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance._

"I see, thank you for answering that Eren, I understand that it was hard." Hanji said softly, returning her pen to the page and writing down more notes.

"Next question." 

"I want to know more about Levi, do you think you could describe him to me?" Hanji asked, a small, comforting smile on her face.

Eren nodded, "He's 5'3, he has black hair styled in an undercut, silver eyes, pale skin and-"

"So he looks just like a normal human being? What is he wearing, does he even wear clothes?" Hanji asked, excitement slowly taking over.

"Of course, Levi always wears his military uniform, he was Lance Corporal before something happened to him. We tried to figure out what, but we aren't sure..." The teen explained, glancing over at Levi who had resumed leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You keep looking at the corner of there, is that where Levi is?"

Eren nodded, "Levi usually stays there when any one but me is in the room."

"And why's that?"

Eren shrugged, "He doesn't like interfering unless he really needs to."

The only sound in the room was a pen scratching paper for a few seconds and then Hanji looked up, "Do you know what Levi is? How come only you can see and hear him and no one else can? Except for your parents that one time."

"We don't know, we've talked about it, but we can't come up with anything, we're just as confused as any one else is." Eren sighed, "I'm getting awfully tired of all these questions, and I'm sure it's getting late, so can we wrap this up."

Hanji seemed to contemplate it for a moment or two before sighing as well, "There were tons more questions that I wanted to ask, but just one more, can Levi prove to me that he can physically move objects around?"

"Alright Levi, you heard her."

The shorter man grinned and made his way over to Eren.

"Wait, what are you doing? Levi! Levi, no! Can't you just throw the pillow or something? Don't you dare pick me up." Eren growled.

Eren's rant went unheard as Levi scooped him up bridal style and swung him around in a circle, "But where's the fun in throwing a pillow, hm?" He placed a kiss to Eren's cheek and smiled warmly.

Of course Eren could see Levi and so the scene was relatively normal, but Hanji couldn't and so it looked as if the boy was floating in mid air.

"Amazing..." Hanji whispered, eyes wider than dinner plates, as she slowly stood from her chair, and then she grinned, "Thank you! Thank you so much! I would love the chance to speak with you both again the near future! Petra, you can let me out now!"

Levi turned to Eren and kissed him again, on the lips this time and when he pulled away he whispered, "It's time."

Eren looked from Levi to the door and back to Levi, "It's time." He repeated.

Levi moved quickly, maneuvering Eren so that he could hold him with one arm, and when the door opened he threw Hanji against the wall, the padding meaning she only lost her breath. Petra wasn't so lucky, her back met concrete and the white was smeared with red, any other person that crossed their path, be it nurse, doctor, patient or any other staff member met the same bloody fate.

Levi was still carrying Eren as they ran out of the hospital and they laughed until they forgot why the were laughing in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea floating around for a while, and finally decided to write it, but it probably doesn't make any sense, and that is partly because it isn't supposed to make sense and partly because it is six in the morning and I am tired. I'll check through it when I wake up.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it despite that!
> 
> DeviantART is 'chaosangel1111'  
> Fanfiction is 'IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi'  
> Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'


End file.
